Archibald Asparagus
Bio Archibald first appeared in VeggieTales Promo: Take 38. He at this point was an unnamed snooty british asparagus who criticized the idea of VeggieTales being a children's show. He wasn't named Archibald until Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, where he bashes Larry singing silly songs and is the actor of King Darius in "Daniel and the Lions' Den". Personality He is usually depicted as snooty, intolerable of nonsense, funny, or royal. He often plays as kings, geniuses, and authority figures. As of VeggieTales in the House, he has also become mayor of the town. He apparently always makes the French Peas, Jean Claude and Phillipe, clean up garbage in the park, but never helps. Physical Appearance He looks similar to Mike Asparagus, but he wears a red bowtie. Later on, he started to wear a white shirt and a dark blue garment Voice Actors * Phil Vischer Fun Facts * * According to his voice actor (as well as VeggieTales creator), Phil Vischer, Archibald is his tribute to John Cleese of Monty Python fame. * He is sometimes known for boring other characters with his words and most people sometimes don't even know what he's saying. * His monocle had no glass until "Dave and the Giant Pickle". * The color of his monocle sometimes goes from bronze to silver to gold. * Even though they're not related, both he and Junior share the same birthday. * He is one of the few characters to star in a VeggieTales movie along with Mr. Lunt, Larry, and Pa Grape. * His first appearance was in VeggieTales Promo: Take 38. At that time, he was unnamed and was used by Phil Vischer to be an asparagus version of Monty Python's John Cleese. In it, he says about how terrible VeggieTales would be as a kid's show. His wife would say that she finds the idea rather interesting. * In "Daniel and the Lions' Den". he lost his monocle in the King Darius Suite. * According to the original Qubo website from 2006, his favorite food is roast beef and Yorkshire pudding, and he loves to play croquet. * Because he got after Larry for his silly songs twice in The Water Buffalo Song and most of all The Song of the Cebú, it could be considered that Archibald is a perfectionist. * According to the official Jonah website, if he weren't an actor, he'd be an efficiency expert. Gallery Take 38 # Take38(Promo)11.png # Take38(Promo)15.png # Take38(Promo)19.png The Water Buffalo Song # TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png # TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png # TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png Daniel and the Lions Den # DanielAndTheLionsDen7.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen8.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen10.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen12.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen14.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen15.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen21.JPG # DanielAndTheLionsDen26.JPG # # # # # # # # # Larry's Lagoon Are You My Neighbor Dave and the Giant Pickle Love My Lips Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space! Josh and the Big Wall! # Pic 2170.jpg The Song of the Cebu # TheSongOfTheCebu16.png # TheSongOfTheCebu19.png # TheSongOfTheCebu50.png # TheSongOfTheCebu52.png # TheSongOfTheCebu55.png His Cheeseburger # HisCheeseburger4.png # HisCheeseburger6.png The End of the Silliness # TheEndOfSilliness29.png # TheEndOfSilliness56.png # TheEndOfSilliness70.png Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Star of Christmas The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment